fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew
Biography Johto Andrew first appeared in Here Comes a Rival at the Bellsprout Tower. He was shown defeating the tower's Elder with his Aipom after what he described as a tough fight. When Justin arrived at the tower to train after losing to Violet Gym Leader Falkner, Andrew revealed he bested the gym leader and earned the Zephyr Badge. The two exchanged some words with Andrew exclaiming that he was the better trainer, proving true when he defeated Justin's Totodile and Eevee with Onix and Aipom. Justin told Andrew to watch him defeat Falkner when the two had their rematch, but Andrew was not interested in watching a trainer who did not even have three Pokemon. Throughout Justin's journey, he would see Andrew from various Pokemon Center T.V.'s being interviewed after defeating a gym leader, such as Morty and Pryce. Andrew then had a non-cameo appearance in Jasmine and the Sick Amphy, passing through Olivine City after learned that Jasmine was not in the gym to battle. At the time, he had five badges and warned Justin that the Cianwood Gym Leader was pretty tough. After Justin won his sixth gym battle against Morty, Andrew was seen coming out of Mt. Mortar, doing serious training with Koji of the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Andrew demonstrated a lot of what he learned against Justin in their three on three battle where his new Pidgeot did most of the work in knocking out Justin's Murkrow and Sentret. By that time, Chikorita had evolved into Bayleef and his Poliwag into Poliwhirl Andrew appeared for the Silver Conference in The Traveller from Hoenn where he was surprised Justin bested Clair of Blackthorn City when he lost to her miserably. However, he attained his eighth badge from another gym and registers from the competition with Justin and two new friends Cole and Devon. During the tournmament, Andrew advanced through the preliminary rounds and the semifinal rounds into the Top 16 final rounds. He defeated his Top 16 opponent with four Pokemon, but required six of them to match Justin's experienced team in the Top 8. Andrew was incredibly happy with Justin's growth as a trainer and considered him his equal in battle, but Andrew was still much stronger as shown when his Aipom defeated Justin's Eevee, giving Andrew the win. Devon and Andrew then battled in the semifinal round and the announcer stated that Andrew was "demolished" by Devon's Hoenn Pokemon. Andrew's defeat at Devon's hand and seeing her amazing Sceptile battle prompted him to head toward the Hoenn region next, brining only Aipom to fully experience Hoenn's treasures. Hoenn Justin learns that Andrew has arrived in Hoenn in Miraculous Contest Scouting!. Andrew had saved an old man, Captain Stern from some thugs Team Aqua before leaving for Mauville City. In Old Rivals Back in Action, Andrew and Justin met in Hoenn for the first time; he also met Justin's traveling partner Rachel. He had just come a victory in Mauville City, having earned the Dynamo Badge. Having not seen Justin in a long time, the two agreed to a 3-on-3 rival battle, featuring Andrew's Breloom, Corphish, and Aipom against Justin's Torchic, Taillow and Eevee, which resulted in a draw. Later, he and Justin has a battle in the rain outside the Weather Institute, and Andrew bested Justin. He told Justin that he had lost the spark he had when they battled during the Silver Conference. He tells him that Contests have distracted him from his goals and have hindered his battling because he is so focused on appealing with his Pokemon he forgets to actually battle, leaving his Pokemon open to counterattacks constantly. Andrew adamantly believes a person should be a Coordinator OR a Trainer but not both. Despite his words, Justin continues both pursuits, and Andrew watches Justin win his third ribbon from a T.V. inside a cabin in a village. Justin in turn watches Andrew defeat his father from a T.V. and earn the Balance Badge, which allowed Andrew to qualify for the Ever Grande Conference. Before the conference begins, Andrew retracts his previous statement about being a coordinator or a trainer. After watching Justin make to the semifinals of his very first Grand Festival while getting eight badges is a highly respectable feat. He adds that the Champion of Hoenn is a Master Coordinator, who mere existence trounces any theories that a person cannot be a Coordinator and a Trainer. During the Ever Grande Conference, Andrew had Aipom place him in the double battle rounds of the tournament after the Normal-Type defeated a Donphan in the preliminaries. Andrew's Corphish, Breloom, Aipom, and Absol then helped Andrew win his two double battles and safely place in the Top 32 Full Battle Rounds. He won his first Full Battle and ended up battling Justin's new rival and friend, Connor. Andrew won the battle, and had a Top 8 rematch with Justin. During the battle, Eevee finally defeated Aipom, and Justin's Metang evolved into Metagross the same moment Andrew's Lairon evolved into Aggron. After a fierce collision between the two newly evolved Steel-Types, Justin and Metagross prevailed, knocking Andrew out of the tournament and giving Justin his first victory over Andrew. The trainer then stayed for the conclusion of the tournament and watches Justin defeat Gerald in the finals of the conference, winning the Championship and honor of challenging the Hoenn Elite Four. When Justin decided he would stay in Hoenn and train before challenging the Hoenn Elite Four, Andrew decided to head toward the Sinnoh Region, saying there was a powerful trainer who had captured a Heatran and had to meet him and beat him. Andrew and Justin shook hands and postponed their friendly rivalry for another day. Battles Ablaze After several years of travelling through many regions and capturing many Pokemon, Andrew has largely retired as a traveling trainer and has settled in Viridian City as its Gym Leader. However, Andrew tends to leave the gym for weeks or months at a time to pursue casual interests, such as digging up fossils or searching the rumored location of Legendary Pokemon. Andrew does so, unable to shake the enjoyment of travel and adventure but would also like to one day become champion of the Kanto Region. In order to travel as much as he wants, Andrew stipulates that only trainers with at least seven badges may challenge his gym and they must plan in accordance. As such, however, he does not get many challengers. Andre still manages to keep the gym active because his adventurous exploits and other worldwide public speaking events pay handsomely. The research facility on Cinnabar Island is one of the few places that pay Andrew. Pokemon Current Party At Viridian Gym Badges Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Storm Badge *Hive Badge *Fog Badge *Glacier Badge *3 Unknown Badges Hoenn League Pokemon League Ranking *Silver Conference (Top 4) *Ever Grande Conference (Top 8) Related Articles Category:Silver Conference Category:Ever Grande Conference Category:Gym Leaders